


...пока смерть не разлучит нас

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wedding Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немножко сиропа на дне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...пока смерть не разлучит нас

– А я-то все думал, когда до тебя дойдет, что "торопиться некуда " – это не про нас.  
Стив не отвечает. И Баки баюкает тяжелую голову, гладит темными от копоти пальцами слипшиеся от крови волосы. Стив широко улыбается, прижимаясь щекой к его груди. У него не хватает двух зубов.  
Ванда накручивает на палец прядь волос. Ее платье еще дымится, подол тлеет, посыпая пеплом ободранные коленки. В сжатом кулаке плавятся, расширяясь, два ее собственных кольца, пожертвованных по случаю.  
Ник Фьюри ничерта не видит: и недопотерянный глаз его, и до недавних пор видевший сейчас одинаково заплыли черными кровоподтеками, и бетонная крошка кажется неловкой попыткой их припудрить. Наташа поддерживает его под руку – "хромой слепого ведет", – щербато скалится Клинт и вяло уворачивается от подзатыльника.  
– Ну давайте, святой отец. Заводите шарманку, пока не грянул второй раунд.  
И Ник – никому из них, слава богу, не отец и во всяком случае не святой, – по привычке повертев головой из стороны в сторону, хрипло начинает:  
– Возлюбленные дети. Мы собрались здесь, чтобы...  
Железный человек приземляется, заваливаясь набок, и неловко валится на задницу у ног Наташи. Помятое забрало поднимается с жалобным лязгом, и Тони осторожно встает, глядя на них с беспокойством.  
– Живой? – кивает он Баки и вздрагивает, когда Стив открывает глаза.  
– Сядь, Тони, – просит Стив, пытаясь сдвинуться в сторону на облюбованном обломке рухнувшей стены. – Будешь шафером?  
– Я тебе это припомню, – говорит Сэм и садится рядом с Баки, ненавязчиво осматривая и ощупывая обоих.  
– ...чтобы сочетать, – с нажимом произносит Ник, – Стивена Гранта Роджерса и...  
Где-то еще продолжается разрушение. Догорает и рассыпается то, что чудом устояло во время атаки, достигает земли падавшее слишком медленно. Подгибаются металлические опоры. Издыхают уродливые нездешние твари, напавшие отовсюду сразу. Гудят сирены. Взлетают спасательные вертолеты. Люди выходят из уцелевших зданий и ненадежных укрытий и торопятся кто к машине скорой, кто на поиски потерявшихся близких, кто просто куда глаза глядят, по пути добивая чем придется лежащих на земле врагов.  
– Барнс. Я забыл твое второе имя.  
– Бьюкенен, – напоминает Баки после паузы, точно ему самому понадобилось время, чтобы вспомнить. – Как Дейзи из "Великого Гэтсби".  
– И Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса священными узами брака.  
– Ни хрена себе, – громко вырывается у Тони. – Так это не шутка? Черт, Роджерс, я просрал твой мальчишник!  
– Давайте к сути, святой отец, – хмыкает Сэм, косясь на него. – И будем считать мальчишником сегодняшнее утро.  
Даже их – особенно их – в этот раз потрепало сильнее, чем когда-либо. В какой-то момент стало все равно, кто на чьей стороне был совсем недавно. Зрелище неминуемой катастрофы – громадной надвигающей разверстой пасти, затмившей небо, – стронуло с места лежащее на сердцах мертвым грузом. Они все были здесь и смотрели, как приближается беда. Они все вышли вперед. Они снова стали вместе прежде чем сообразили, что сражаются.  
Людям нужен врач. Суперлюдям – не один.  
– Согласен ли ты, Барнс – смотри на меня, никуда он от тебя не денется!  
– И то верно, Бак, – улыбается Стив. – Никуда я...  
– ...взять этого дол...  
– Согласен, – торопливо отзывается Баки, и Наташа ему подмигивает.  
– А ты, – почти свирепо обращается Ник к Стиву и скороговоркой, пока никто не вмешался снова, заканчивает: – согласен, мать твою, самоубийца, любить и лелеять в радости и печали, в богатстве, бедности, болезни, здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?  
Повисает тишина.  
– Пока смерть...  
Стив отталкивается от колен Баки и резко садится с ним рядом. Баки берет его за руку. – Пока...  
Ванда разжимает кулак и протягивает им кольца. Вижн окутывает ее складками плаща, разбавляя пропитанный гарью и кровью воздух озоновой сладостью.  
– Проклятье, – говорит Баки. – Я подготовил клятву, Стив, но когда ты так смотришь, все вылетает из головы.  
– Импровизируй, – советует Клинт и, отвернувшись, тянет из кармана вибрирующий сотовый.  
Баки наклоняется к самому уху Стива.  
– Когда я предложил тебе пожениться, ты меня спросил, хочу ли я этого. Не поверил. Сопляк. А я хочу тебя. Я. Хочу. Тебя. И даже не обязательно со мной. Тебе не нужно быть моим, просто будь. Вот чего я хочу. И если ты опомнился и передумал, я...  
За пределами сомкнутых век присвистывает Тони. Аплодирует Сэм. Клинт звонит жене. Щелкает чей-то фотоаппарат.  
– Пока она не провалит еще одну попытку, – кивает Стив, с трудом оторвавшись от Баки, и тот нежно проводит пальцем по содранной короче на губе. – И потом.


End file.
